Brandie
by WiltedRose77
Summary: Brandie comes to CGL gets into some trouble not the kind like criminal but hint hint
1. Camp Green Lake

Disclaimer* I do not own any of the characters from the book HOLES but I do own Brandie and her family and friends.  
  
Chappy 1  
  
The bus rolled slowly along the dirt patched road that led to Camp Green Lake. Brandie sat silently, her mouth shut in a way that she looked mad. She moved a little, but could barley lay back on the bus seat because of her hands that were clamped shut with the hand cuffs.  
  
Brandie came from a well to do family from Alabama. Her father was a stock tycoon and cared more about his money than his family. She sighed at the fact of what her father had said to her before she left, "Look what you've done to the family name!" A single tear rolled down her cheek, she quickly flung it away and looked around to see if anyone saw her crying, but the only one on the bus was the sheriff that looked half asleep. She ignored her crying and thought more deeply into the past. She had been at the wrong place and the wrong time. She was framed for stealing cosmetics at Clinique. She shook her head and wondered how she got into this mess. Brandie looked out the window and saw the camp coming into view. She squinted her eyes to see better, but the dust that got kicked up from the traveling bus blocked her view. The bus came to an abrupt halt and Brandie lunged forward. The bus parked and the sheriff got up with his keys and unlocked her handcuffs. She stood up, but her legs felt like jelly from the long ride. She stumbled down the steps and looked around. The air was musty, and dirt filled, and it was also smoldering hot.  
  
She gripped her Louise Vuitton bag tightly and walked into an office where a kind looking women sat. "Please sit," The woman said glancing to a chair at her desk. Brandie took the seat reluctantly because she had been on a 2 day bus trip from Huntsville to Green Lake. "Now I'll have to now a couple things about you," Brandie nodded. "What's your full name?" She asked. "Brandie Louise Codd," "Okay how old are you?" "14 years." "Okay darlin' that's all I need to know now, but why don't you follow me, oh and my name is Miss Cotton," She held out her hand and they both shook hands. As they walked outside Miss Cotton kept talking to her. "Now you'll be staying in D-tent. I know there will be boys in there but if you have any trouble with them just tell me," She turned around and pointed her long pointy finger at Brandie," Listen I know what those boys will try to do." Miss Cotton turned back around and walked forward into a room that was filled with equipment and clothing. "You'll have 2 pairs of clothing one you'll wear for 3 days for work and one you'll wear for free time when your work clothes are washed your free time clothes will be your work clothes, and exedra," Miss Cotton threw a orange jump suit at her and told her to change. "Any questions?" Miss Cotton asked. "Yea what about a bra?" Brandie paused after she spoke. And thought, "Curse my mother she had to give me these huge boobs!" "What size do you wear?" "36-C!" Brandie coughed in embarrassment. "Well we'll figure that out later," Miss Cotton said smiling. "What happens when I'm, on my period?" Brandie asked her cheeks getting red. "Darlin' just come to me, and I'll help you," She said putting her arm around Brandie's shoulders. Miss Cotton walked her to D-tent where boys were sitting all around with their shirts off. Brandie looked down at her feet. "Brandie met the boys f D-tent, Squid, X-ray, Zigzag, Armpit, Twitch, and Magnet." Miss Cotton said pointing to each of the boys. Brandie was drawn to a certain one, Squid. She thought, "He's cute," but shook her thoughts away. Brandie glanced at the empty cot. It didn't look at all comfortable. Miss Cotton left and Brandie plunked down on the cot and brought her bag forward to her. She pulled out a hand mirror, and her mascara. She began to put it on but one of the boys interrupted her concentrations and she poked herself in the eye. "So how'd you end up here?" Magnet asked looking at her. Brandie slowly turned her head and glared at Magnet. "Wouldn't you like to know," She smirked and turned back to her make-up. "I don't like your attitude," X-ray said in a rude kind of way. "What does it matter to me, I'm stuck here for a year," Brandie looked down at her hands and tears began to drip from her eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer yea I know this story is going a little fast but it has to if you wanna get to the good parts lol TTYL  
  
Chappy 2  
  
It had been nearly 3 days before Brandie got used to the everyday schedule at camp green lake. She knew although, that she'd better get used to the way things worked here. Her hair was always dirty and the wavy brown locks would frizz up because of the heat. Brandie hadn't gotten a single letter and was mystified that her family had forgotten about her. After all, her dad did say that horrifying thing to her. She shuttered at the thought of it, and longed to be on her family's yacht drinking virgin martinis and playing golf at the country club. But the thing she missed the most was her older sister Leanne. Leanne really understood Brandie and Leanne was her lifeline. But her sister moved away and Brandie began to feel more lonesome.  
  
Brandie sat staring out into the cold darkness waiting for the trumpet to sound off. She rolled over on her side and began to cry. She ducked under the thin covers and sat there just like a spider. Then of course right on the dot the trumpet sounded. It was not music to her ears.  
  
"Wake up girl," Magnet said. Brandie threw the covers off her and stuck up her middle finger while she glared at him. "No offenses but you're not as pretty in the morning as you are in the day." Squid said smirking. "Oh, thank you so much. I love you too," She said sarcastically as she struggle to put her bra on without revealing her boobies. Squid watched in a sort of a daze, but Brandie soon caught on. "What are you watching?" she asked in a confused way. "Um um, er nothing." Squid choked on his words while he stumbled out the tent door. "Looks like you got Squid all tied up," Armpit joked. "I heard that the wires are still in the showers even though the warden left," Zigzag almost twitching. Brandie laughed and walked out of the tent door. She looked at the breakfast food, tortillas with honey. Brandie looked disgusted as she picked up the gooey breakfast. "It doesn't look all that bad," Squid said laughing. "Really?" Brandie asked mockingly. "Because I was thinking the same thing." "You are one weird person!" Squid told her. "You're not half bad either." Brandie said as she flipped her hair back and tie it up into a bun. She smiled at Squid as she took a shovel, but Squid watched her all the time with a look in his eyes. X-Ray walked up behind Squid and told him, "Better not get caught up with her she's high matnence!" But Squid ignored X-Ray's comment, and kept on thinking on how he was goanna get her. Brandie started to dig and her hands started to bleed. She looked at her hands; they were red, sore, and blistered. She winced as she dug deep into the ground by the time she was finished she could barley move. She slowly climbed up from her hole and trudged back to camp. She didn't bother to eat that night and didn't bother to eat the next 2 weeks, but the D-Tent boys were catching on. Brandie sat on her cot and starred at her hands. She didn't feel pretty at all. Squid walked in and noticed her sitting alone and very quiet. "Are you goanna go to dinner today?" He asked sitting next to her. "No," she replied shortly. "What's with all these mood swings, you're up you're down you're a fricken one women circus!" "Oh thanks that's a nice way to put it," She mumbled looking up. Her hair was scraggily and her face was stained with tears her mascara had ran down her face making streaks of black . "Why were you sent here?" Squid asked. "Anorexia," She said beginning to cry. "My mama thought it would be best if they sent me away where I could sort everything out, but I told them I would kill myself if they sent me to a mental institution. So they thought that I was naturally crazy and sent me here." Squid stuck his toothpick back in his mouth. "Yea know I don't think you're crazy, but I do think you're gonna hurt yourself," Squid told her as he put his arm around her. She looked at him in the eyes, and they both leaned in and kissed. It was a long passionate one the kind where it makes you wilt like a flower because you're so moved. She pulled away. "Um I'm thinking this is going to fast," Brandie said looking away. Squid looked disappointed. Brandie got up and left Squid in the tent alone sitting on her cot. Brandie didn't return till everyone was asleep in the tent. But before she came the boys were all seated playing a type of card game. "Heard that there are going to be more girls at the camp next week," Zigzag said. "More girls to de-virgin," X-Ray said smirking. "Why do you always gotta be that way?" Armpit asked. "I'm not it's just that girls are nice to have around." "Well, what about Brandie?" Magnet asked. "What about her?" "Don't you think she's hott?" "Hell yea but she's a piece of work." "Hey ya'll don't be talkin' about my girl!" Squid said "Your girl?" X-Ray asked in confusion. Zigzag looked around in amusement. "Well yea we kissed today," Squid said. "What?" X-Ray asked in amazement. "Yea, but she stopped me before we could go farther." "Oh hell no," Armpit exclaimed. 


End file.
